UnderCover
by FieldOfEternalSnow
Summary: AU. Sometimes you really have to go all out to catch a criminal... although what Kakashi was about to do put a whole new meaning to the words "all out". Rated M for a lemon in chapter 2
1. Undercover

**Just a little ditty I did for the KakaNaru Community on LJ. If you're a KakaNaru fan you really should sign up because it's OSSOM! The second chapter to this story will be out "soonish" since I didn't manage to finish it today XD **

XxXxXxXxX**  
**

"Could someone please tell me why _I'm_ the one doing this? " Kakashi, the squad leader of one of the most successful Anbu Special Forces teams, asked as Sakura fought a losing battle with his hair.

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes and yanked, too hard in Kakashi's humble opinion, on the hairbrush she had lodged in her superior's hair before she ground out. "You know very well why you are the one doing this… and DAMNIT Kakashi-Sensei what on earth do you use in your hair to get it to stick up like that! I've already washed it 2 times and it's still sticking all over the place!"

Kakashi thought "washed" must be a new word for water torture because the hair wash he'd had to suffer through earlier could only be likened to plunging criminals heads into water and threatening to drown them if they didn't talk, and no matter how much Kakashi had insisted that he really didn't use any hair products his torturer just wouldn't accept that answer.

"Just use the wig Sakura-Chaaan…" Naruto said in a bored voice as he fiddled with the pile of discarded clothing. He shuddered when he picked up the lacey dress with the frills… He was actually very glad he'd been delayed by Tsunade earlier which had caused him to be late for whatever this could be called because it certainly wasn't like any mission briefing he'd been to in all of his career and therefore he had been spared the sight of his lover in the frilly monstrosity. He just hoped that whatever outfit had been chosen didn't look anything like that, he'd hate to think what would happen to their sex life if he got that image stuck on his brain… he'd probably end up laughing his head off in the wrong moment or something.

"Guahh! Fine, give me the bloody thing then!"

Sai stepped involuntarily back when Sakura ripped the fake hair out of his hands. Being the "new guy" on the team could be hard a times and Sai had never really been good with people anyway so when Sakura was in one of those moods, which she was more often than not it seemed, he just kept out of her way as much as he could. He'd seen how hard she hit Naruto when she was annoyed about something and his pale complexion would probably be permanently bruised if she did the same to him.

"It just would have looked a lot more natural if we could have used your real hair, you have the length for it, but there's just nothing that can be done with that horrible mop!" Sakura grumbled as she pinned the wig to what Kakashi was sure was his scalp but was actually his hair.

"Which brings us back to _why the hell am I the one doing this_ in the first place?" Kakashi said wincing as Sakura plunged another pin into his head. He'd have to seriously find out what he did to the girl this time considering all the assassination attempts he'd been put through by her hand. First he had been dressed in various outfits until she finally found one that felt suffocating enough for him, then she had proceeded to attempted drowning and now she was boring needles into his brain!

"You're the only one who fits his type and you know it! Naruto is too short and stocky and Sai would never be able pull the seduction off. Now stop complaining so we can finish getting you ready!"

Kakashi didn't even dare point out that he would have been ready an hour ago if it weren't for her… apparently getting ready for girls meant trying on at least 20 outfits, removing all body hair… and he meant ALL body hair!... twisting their hair into something so unnatural they had to use a full can of gel and two canisters of hairspray to hold it up and then putting on so much makeup they no longer looked anything like themselves. Although he really did have to admit that things really were quite interesting without all the hair… for example his clothes now felt very tingly and nice rubbing across his body although it did make him feel oddly naked somehow.

And Kakashi was already feeling horribly naked without his mask and bandanna; he couldn't imagine what it would be like once he was forced into those clothes again. Plus the color contact lens he wore must be faulty because it itched and he would occasionally see everything much darker when the black color of it would move in front of the pupil.

Sometimes it really didn't pay off to be the best team in the field Kakashi thought. They'd been assigned to catch a notorious serial killer who had been plaguing the city for some months. The killer only preyed on a certain type of transvestites and _luckily_ for Kakashi he fit the body type perfectly; lean, tall and muscular. All men who should, according to their fit appearance, be able to defend themselves but had still been found strangled to death in various places of the city.

Once she'd finally finished putting on his makeup, a process that had been made difficult by Kakashi shouting that she was trying to make him go blind with the damn mascara, Sakura ushered him out of the chair and pushed the reluctant man towards the changing room. "Come ooon Kakashi-Sensei! Stop being such a damn brat about it!"

Damn brat about it! Kakashi thought he deserved to be whatever the hell he wanted about it while Sakura forced him into the outfit again. Granted they had been through a lot together but Kakashi had never been this close to his female team member before and he honestly would have been perfectly fine if he'd never in his life gone through having Sakura dress him and seeing him in clothes like these. He didn't so much mind the fact that she was in the same room as him while he was naked anymore, considering the fact that she had been the one to give him the full body wax earlier it wasn't the worst he'd been through.

And then of course Sakura did her final assassination attempt by trying to crush him with the corset.

XxXxXxX

Naruto was still fiddling with the odd assortment of clothes when the door to the changing rooms opened again. The first thing that caught his attention was the forever emotionless Sai actually turning beat red and grabbing his nose in a vain attempt to stem a nosebleed. Naruto turned around with a thoughtful look on his face and promptly fell off his chair.

There stood his lover in a black military jacket that had been styled so short that it looked more like sleeves than a jacket, a dark red corselet that, even with his strong lean figure, managed to make him look sexy instead of ridiculous. His feet looked like they would go on forever in those pin-heels and nylon stocking.

And to top it all off Kakashi was wearing a leather mini-skirt… a leather mini-skirt that really did not leave much for the imagination.

Well at least now he didn't have to worry that the image of his lover in drag would kill their sex life… all he had to worry about now would be surviving long enough to actually finish the act before he came prematurely or passed out from blood loss.


	2. Under Covers

**Under covers.**

Kakashi sauntered down the street, a glittery purse dangling from one hand while the other twirled a lock of long brown hair.

Honestly if someone didn't try to kill him quickly he'd murder someone himself!

He'd been out here prowling the clubs and the streets for 3 hours now and he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He'd been hit on by pretty much everything that moved… even females came on to him even though he was in full drag, the heels were killing him and he wanted nothing more than to rip the bloody corset off but doing that certainly wouldn't help with problem number one. Actually this whole outfit was killing him! The corset was too tight, the skirt was too short and stiff and for the life of him he could not understand why on earth women would choose to wear a thong nearly every day because underwear was _not_ supposed to ride that high.

All he really wanted right now was to go home, fall into bed with Naruto and sleep like the dead until Tsunade came up with a better job than this.

He spotted Sakura further up the street yelling in a slurred voice at people passing by the stoop she was hunched down on, looking perfectly like an overly foxed club-goer who'd been thrown out of a club and couldn't go into a new one. He knew Sai would be tailing him in case anything happened and that Naruto was on a rooftop across the street doing surveillance.

"You guys seen anything?" Kakashi mumbled into his radio as he bent his head down and rummaged around in his purse as if he was looking for something.

"Negative." Came Sai's monotonous voice. "Nothing out of the ordinary so far."

"Oh I dunno… I'd say that stocky, bearded drag queen earlier was pretty out of the ordinary." Kakashi mumbled in return and was rewarded by a familiar snort before Naruto's amused voice floated through the connection.

"Nothing…" A slight pause where more giggling could be heard. "Nothing suspicious that I can tell either."

"OI FUCK OFF… Nothing on my end either." Sakura finished before the radio got cut off and her yelling could be heard from down the street.

"Jesus Christ will this night never end…" Kakashi began to mumble before he came to a dead stop, his only warning was a slight scrape of shoes on pavement before the blow connected with his skull.

Well that certainly wasn't nothing was his last thought before he blacked out.

XxXxXxX

"…shi…."

"…akashi…"

Kakashi slowly came to on what seemed to be a moving floor… which on closer inspection turned out to be the floor off a driving van. He cursed silently when one sharp turn caused him to collide roughly with the side door but the movement also managed to jostle him awake somewhat more than he'd been, enough for him to realize two things. Nr 1. His attacker had been stupid enough to restrain his hands in front of him instead of behind his back and Nr 2. The buzzing in his head turned out to be a very persistent voice calling his name through the radio.

"Kakashi!"

Before responding Kakashi took a look around himself. The interior was dark, and dirty judging from the sand scraping his exposed skin, but from the small moonlight that seeped inside from the back window he could see that he was alone and that the area he was in was separated from the front of the car. If he listened hard enough he could hear muffled music coming from the front so he concluded that he wouldn't be heard if he whispered.

"KAKASHI! Answer me god damn it!"

"Yeah yeah." Kakashi finally croaked out. "not so loud, I have a killer headache."

Kakashi could hear a relieved sigh and then a pause that could only mean Naruto was collecting himself on the other line. God how he wished he could hold him right now and tell him he was fine. They tried to be as professional as they could on the job and to not let their relationship affect their work but at times like these it was hard.

"Do you…" There was a small pause after Naruto's voice broke before he tried again. "Do you know where you are?"

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut for a second and cursed silently. There was one reason and one reason only that Naruto would be asking that question.

They'd lost him.

Kakashi was stuck in a van on the way to who knew where with a dangerous serial killer and no backup or rescue team would be coming after him.

He concentrated on sitting up, something that was made infinitely harder with his bound hands and the feeling of dizziness that still lingered. Once he was hunched up against the wall he peered out of the back window to see if he could recognize anything. He wasn't in luck; all he could see were trees.

"I think I'm on a highway. How long have I been out?"

"About a half an hour." Came Sai's calm voice through the radio this time.

Not good, Kakashi thought. The only reason Naruto would have given the radio up was if he was too upset to talk and if his overly optimistic lover was too upset to talk then things really couldn't be good. And the fact that it was Sai on the radio and not Sakura could only mean that the girl was at the moment trying to prevent the boy from breaking his hands on which ever surface he was pounding on.

Kakashi reluctantly pushed that all away and concentrated. They'd been in the west part of the city and a timeframe of a half an hour could only mean that the killer had to be on the closest highway to that area since it took longer to drive through the city to get to the other ones.

"I'm probably on route 46." Kakashi mumbled. "Send a team in that direction. Did you get a look at the car before you lost him?"

"Uh… not exactly…"

"What do you mean not exactly?" Kakashi rubbed his face that for some reason felt oddly numb and then studied the knots on the thin rope his hands had been bound with, they didn't look so complicated and had obviously been tied in a hurry. He really hated doing this since there was no knowing just where those ropes came from but he really didn't have much of a choice so he reluctantly opened his mouth, bit down on the rope and slowly started working on getting some of those knots loose

"We never actually saw the car; it must have been hidden in the alley and driven out the other end. We were lucky we saw anything at all it happened so fast."

"Wah ou ean…" Kakashi stopped chewing on the rope and tried again. "What do you mean? You didn't see the attacker? How on earth could you not see anything! The guy hit me over the head! What are you all blind?"

"Kakashi…. No one hit you over the head… although you might have banged it on the pavement…" Sakura's voice now sounded through the radio, it made Kakashi feel slightly better since it meant Naruto had probably pulled himself together by now. He longed to hear his voice again but knew he had to focus on more important things at the moment, like the statement Sakura had just made for instance.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered as he felt around his scalp, now that she mentioned it there really was no definite sore spot on his skull like there would be after a blow.

"There's honestly not much I can tell you Kakashi-Sensei. You just sort of… keeled over all of a sudden and before we could do anything you were dragged into the alley and when we arrived there only a moment later it was like you'd vanished into thin air."

Well that certainly explained why the guy hadn't been caught before, he'd always found it strange how no one seemed to notice anything before when the guy struck because the disappearances usually happened on crowded streets or at least in populated areas. In one case the victim's boyfriend had looked away for barely a second which was all it took for his partner to disappear.

His hand grazed over something. He carefully clamped it between his thumb and index finger before he pulled it out of the long haired wig and then brought it in front of his face.

Well that certainly explained the dizziness and numbness in his face. What he was now holding in his hands was what appeared to be a blow-dart of some kind, he'd be willing to bet a hefty sum of money that it was laced with some kind of a tranquilizer or sleeping drug.

Not that he'd ever thought much about it one way or the other but Kakashi was _really_ glad now that his hair was as untamable as it was. The drug had obviously been meant to work longer judging by how loosely and insecurely his hands were tied, plus the fact that the killer hadn't bothered to tie his feet, but by some sheer dumb luck the dart had gotten tangled up in his wig. Therefore he'd only gotten slightly scraped by the thing so he'd only gotten a big enough dose to knock him out temporarily.

"I think I…" Kakashi stopped speaking when the car made a sharp turn, this didn't bode well.

XxXxXxX

"Kakashi-Sensei?... Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura urgently called into the radio before she looked up at her two remaining partners. Right after Kakashi had been abducted and Naruto had reached them they'd immediately gotten into their squat car, neatly disguised as a rundown van that funnily enough just screamed 'undercover cops car', but even though all that had only taken mere minutes the car that had taken Kakashi away was long gone before they could so much as get a glimpse of it.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked no one in particular since they'd all heard Kakashi's connection breaking off. He pressed the earpiece further into his ear in the vain hope that it would help, pressed the transmitter button on the mike-collar and all but yelled. "Kakashi! Kakashi what the hell is going on!"

They received no answer and as their car sped down route 46 they could only hope that the worst had not happened yet and that they wouldn't be too late to save their mentor.

XxXxXxX

Kakashi frantically tried getting the rest of the rope loose but he could feel the car slowing down which meant he had other things to worry about. Like finding some type of weapon to deal with this psycho since Sakura had vehemently refused to let him carry his gun… granted he wouldn't have been able to conceal it anywhere in this outfit but he really needed it now god damn it! He'd fought without the use of his hands before but there were numerous factors in this case that wouldn't exactly serve to help him out in this situation. He had no weapon, he was wearing constricting clothing, he had on a wig that would probably only get in the way and he was wearing 6 inch pin heels… Oh well that certainly was an idea now wasn't it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi flattened himself further up against the wall and waited. The car had come to a stop only moment before and he could hear the driver getting out before the sound of footsteps on gravel could be heard coming around the car and then approaching the side door.

He was as ready as he'd ever be he supposed and when the car door slowly slid open he took a quick deep breath and thought "here goes nothing" before he swiftly reached up to the side, took hold of the killers collar and yanked him forwards causing the man's knees to hit the edge of the car and sending him tumbling face first onto the floor. Judging from the size of the man this probably wouldn't be enough to stop him but right now Kakashi's only thought was to delay him just long enough for him to get out of the car. Inside it Kakashi was nothing but a caged animal with no space to escape from the hunter but outside Kakashi could move freely.

And a free panther was infinitely more dangerous than a caged one.

Before the man could get up again Kakashi sprung up and stepped on his back on the way out to make sure the man couldn't hinder his escape. He barely even felt the cold hard gravel under his bare feet as he spun around and prepared to fight. The guy was about equal to Ibiki in size although he wasn't nearly as muscled as his co-worker was, but still Kakashi had to move very quickly and take the guy out as soon as he could. Size might not be everything in a fight but the other guy wasn't trying to fight with bound hands in a tight miniskirt.

He didn't have to wait long because the brute soon recovered from the unsuspected attack and came at him. Luckily for Kakashi it looked like this guy was used to relying on his strength alone during fights rather than any type of skill so he easily dodged the blows that came his way while looking for an opening. As he'd predicted earlier the wig did nothing but get in the way, blocking his vision on occasion and tangling in his face, and during one feint he could hear the distinct sound of seams breaking, although he was actually quite glad of that at the moment since it was now much easier to move.

Finally Kakashi saw the opening he was hoping for and instead of dodging away he evaded the blow and stepped right into the guy's space. He swung his arms wide and then, using his upper body to give the blow more force, drove the heel of the shoe he'd been clutching in his hands into the other man's eye.

He heard the man scream as he went down but Kakashi didn't spare a moment to see if he'd get back up or if he'd managed to take the guy out, he twisted around and ran as fast as he could down the dirt road they'd come up earlier. The killer probably knew the area much better than him but if he was still alive and well enough to come after him now then at least Kakashi had managed to blind him in one eye which should give Kakashi at least some advantage.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Oooft." Kakashi breathed out as his back hit the wall. "Careful, I did get enough banging around in that van thank you very mu... mmmmm." Kakashi's complaints were cut off by a tongue invading his mouth, not that he really felt like complaining anymore after that but it was the principle of the thing really.

Naruto wouldn't have listened to him anyway if he had. They'd all been expecting the worst before they finally spotted Kakashi hobbling along at the side of the road. His clothes were ripped, his wig had become loose and his makeup was smudged and running because of sweat but Naruto swore it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen him since the day they'd met because he was just so... alive.

"Do you really want to.. mmm... do this here?"

Kakashi looked around the back room of their office, that had been dubbed earlier as _The Dressing Room_ by a very disgruntled Sakura. The clothes were still scattered everywhere and the corset that was ripped off over his head soon joined them, it was also the only answer he got to his question because Naruto's mouth was soon occupied again, this time by his earlobe and his neck.

"You know someone _could_ walk in here any mome... OOUW!.. that was literally sewn in you know!"

"Would you just _shut up_!" Naruto ground out as he threw the wig into some unseen corner of the room.

Kakashi leaned into his face and smiled his half crooked smile, that always managed to look like a leer somehow, and very clearly pronounced the words. "Make. Me."

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to divest himself of his sweater before he was once again glued to Kakashi's mouth like the contact was the only thing keeping him alive. He kept running his hands all over Kakashi's body, cataloging every cut or bruise he could find with his fingertips.

And Kakashi could think of worse ways to be examined than by his younger lover while he writhed up against him half naked. Although... he did have to do something about that now didn't he. Using the leftover adrenaline from his fight before, he hooked one foot behind Naruto's legs and tripped him to the ground. Naruto, having developed very good reflexes and because he had the advantage of already having a hold on Kakashi, pulled him to the ground with him.

Making quick work of Naruto's pants he barely gave him time to breath before he brought his hand up to his face.

"Lick." He ordered huskily as he situated himself between Naruto's legs.

Their eyes met as Naruto sucked his fingers and he didn't need to feel the death grip the blond had on him to know the desperation he was feeling, it shone clearly in his usually bright blue eyes, that were now dampened by the thoughts of what could have happened tonight. Kakashi imagined his eyes would look the same if he saw them in a mirror.

Once he deemed his fingers wet enough he pulled his hand back and claimed his mouth with his own as he inserted two fingers.

"Sorry." He whispered, knowing full well how uncomfortable it was without a proper lubricant.

"Don't..nnnggh..." Naruto moaned back. "Please... I need this... Need you so badly."

He didn't care about the discomfort, or rather, he needed it. He'd be bruised and uncomfortable tomorrow but it would serve to remind him that Kakashi had come back safe. Had come back home.

"I'm ready." He urged soon after Kakashi had inserted another finger.

Kakashi ripped the tattered skirt of his body. He knew Naruto wasn't ready at all but he also knew that neither one of them could wait any longer and soon he was sinking himself into that tight heat, those deep blue eyes and that safe, safe haven he never dreamed he could have before he met Naruto.

"Sorry... I'm sorry." He repeated over and over again between kisses as he thrust ever deeper, harder and faster into his lover until they were both gasping and moaning on the floor. Although for what he was apologizing, the physical pain he knew he must be causing him now or the emotional pain he'd caused him earlier that night, he didn't know.

All he knew was that the moment Naruto was writhing uncontrollably in his arms was one of the few things that could make him walk out of the deepest fires of hell in order to get one more chance to experience it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's a pity though." Naruto mumbled as they lay on the floor in the afterglow amidst all the scattered clothing, both from before and the ones they'd been wearing now. "I quite liked the skirt."

Kakashi chuckled weakly next to him. "Well we could always take that frilly dress home."

"Oh god no, you'd look horrible in that." Naruto said as he shuddered from the mental image.

He could feel Kakashi scooting closer up behind him before a deep voice whispered in his ear, sending tingles all the way down his spine. "Oh but I wasn't thinking about bringing it for me…."


End file.
